1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an adjusting mechanism thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a projector and an adjusting mechanism thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector is a display device capable of generating large-size images. An imaging principle of the projector is as follows. At first, a light valve converts a light beam generated by a light source module into an image beam. Then, the image beam is projected on a screen or a wall through a lens.
To ensure the projector to accurately project the image beam to the screen or the wall to form an image, mounting members used for mounting the projector to a ceiling or the wall generally have a portion-adjusting function. When a user adjusts a portion of a projector relative to a fixing object (such as an indoor wall or ceiling) in a vertical direction, it is hard to raise the projector because of a weight of the projector.
Taiwan Patent Nos. M287403 and M272012 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,144 disclose the related techniques.